


【擎蜂/威红】 纪念日 Memorial Day

by YourMajestyFox



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyFox/pseuds/YourMajestyFox
Summary: 战后背景，双王为和平而死，出场角色混杂。非常絮叨的对话流，有私设。
Relationships: Bumblebee/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Kudos: 3





	【擎蜂/威红】 纪念日 Memorial Day

“我以为你今年也不会来。”

“呃，是的……我也没想到。”

救护车拍拍大黄蜂的肩甲，“走吧，大家都到了。”

“好。”黄色的小汽车人几乎无法察觉地抖了抖肩膀，向前走去。

上一次有人对他做这个动作，还真的是很久以前了。

“Bee！你怎么来了？”

“嗨爵士，好久不见。你们看到我就这么惊讶吗？我是说，我还是可以来的吧？”

“当然，当然。你还好吗？”这是什么炉渣的问题——爵士觉得自己好像说错话了。旁边救护车的光镜里仿佛飞出扳手来，砸得他垂下头雕闭上了嘴。

“挺好的。”大黄蜂笑了笑。他也没说谎，衣食无忧，挺好的。

他们没再说话，直到踏进“和平纪念馆”的大厅。大黄蜂抬起头，各种电子屏幕晃得他眯起光镜。

他还是不该来的。

到处都是那个名字，他的生平，他的事迹，他戴着面罩或是不带面罩的脸，还有他高大的像是能把他抱在怀里的全息影像。

“铁堡政府又扩建了纪念馆，说是为了这次100周年的庆典。”救护车瞥了大黄蜂一眼，小声说道。

“喔，真不错。”大黄蜂注意到不远处有张全息照片，走近一看，是他们两人的合影。照片下方有个小小的标签——“擎天柱与他的伴侣大黄蜂”。他又笑了笑，盯着照片上的自己说，“普神啊，他们就不能选一张更好的吗，我看起来蠢极了。”

可是就连他自己都意识到，这个笑太假了。假到他的面甲笑得生疼，光镜发着涩，看不清东西。

他挪动双腿，终于走到即将举行纪念大会的礼堂。果然，大家都到了。

铁皮、警车、横炮……更多熟悉的汽车人朝着他的方向走过来，有人像救护车那样拍拍他的肩甲，有人干脆给了他一个拥抱。剩下那些同样熟悉的霸天虎齐刷刷地看向他，像是看着行将就木的绝症病人。

大黄蜂僵在原地，一遍一遍地笑着回复说，挺好的。

一个多塞时过去，庆典与演讲仍在继续。大黄蜂还是没撑住，从纪念馆中走了出来。他看到一个身影靠在墙边，大部分机体隐蔽在阴影里，只有一角红白相间的机翼反射着耀眼的光。大黄蜂也到墙根坐下来。

“演讲不错，前霸天虎领袖。”

红蜘蛛偏过头看向他，打量了几秒，又重新看向前方，“你怎么来了？上次见你还是这鬼场馆刚建成的时候。”

“噢，今天这个问题听得我音频接收器都要生锈了。”

“我随口一问，你也没必要回答。”

“我不知道，”大黄蜂顿了顿，“他们邀请我，说这是第一次大型庆典，希望我能出席。”

“哼，”红蜘蛛冷笑一声，“除了更浪费时间，和每年也没什么不同。”

“每年？”

这次换红蜘蛛没回答。他换了个姿势，曲起一条腿，斜倚在墙上。纪念馆中忽然传出一阵掌声，经久不息。

“还真的，上次见你是这场馆刚建成的时候。时间过的真快啊……都100年了。”大黄蜂随意捡起脚边一个不知道是什么的金属废料，放在手上掂量着。

“你这反应速度也真快。住在殖民星让你的脑模块也锈住了吗？”

“我真不喜欢和你说话，红蜘蛛。”

“随你的便。”

大黄蜂耸耸肩，不再开口，用力将手里的小玩意甩出去。破铁块弹在不远处的路灯上，拐了个诡异的弯，冲着红蜘蛛飞过来。

“嘿！我的机翼！炉渣的汽车人……”

“呃，抱歉，我……”

“拿开你的手，别碰我。”

“我没……好吧。”

一阵乒乒乓乓的混乱过后，又是沉默。场馆内却偏偏在这时响起激昂的庆典音乐。

红蜘蛛揉了揉自己被砸掉一小块漆面的翅膀尖，手指掠过他曾亲手为他烙上紫色涡轮狐狸的地方——现在那里什么都没有。

“噢，我最讨厌的就是这段音乐，他们早该换了它。”

“你是怎么做到的？”大黄蜂突然问道。

“做到什么？每年出席这个愚蠢的纪念活动，被当作象征‘和平’的吉祥物之一摆在相机前？”

“不，你知道的……这整件事。威震天死后，你明明可以去任何地方。没人逼你留下来。”

红蜘蛛猛地扭过头来瞪着他，大黄蜂仰起头，迎上他的视线。

良久，他才开口说道，“你猜他临死前跟我说的最后一句话是什么？‘忘了我。’去他流水线的老铁桶，他是想在死后还控制我吗？我偏不，偏不。”

红白色的seeker气得散热系统都开始轰隆运转起来。大黄蜂觉得有点好笑，却又好像笑不出来。

“你还真是一点儿都没变——以违抗他的命令为乐。”他说。

“你说的没错，而且不会再有融合炮顶着我的脑袋。我很快乐。”

“喔，那可真是太好了。”

庆典活动似乎已经接近尾声，一些工作人员开始三三两两地从纪念馆中走出来。

“你呢？你还真的不回塞伯坦了？”红蜘蛛站直身子，抖抖翅膀舒展机体。

大黄蜂抿了抿嘴唇，望着什么都没有的正前方，“不……我放不下*。如果我真的回到这里，当作什么都没有发生，那感觉就像……就像背叛了他。”

“但是你逃不掉的。你真可悲，我都开始可怜你了，大黄蜂。”红蜘蛛向前踏出几步，攥起拳头，“我走了，这地方每次都让我浑身难受。”

大黄蜂盯着他的背影，高傲的飞行者变形、起飞，消失在青空里。

“得了吧，红蜘蛛……你我都一样。”

红蜘蛛后来做了个梦。梦里他仰望天空展开机翼，却怎么也飞不起来。

大黄蜂也做了一个梦。黄色的小车跑啊，跑啊，没有尽头。

END

——————

*我放不下=I can't beat it.

*碎碎念：感觉是小寡妇互助会（x） 其实cp tag里的另一半根本就没出现，对不起……后半段特别害怕写成红蜂（。） 其实想表达的就是I can't beat it这句话，有些伤口永远不会愈合。


End file.
